Lindon (Biome)
Lindon '''is a biome where the High Elves spawn. It is very much like the vanilla Plains biome. Lindon, along with Rivendell, is one of the few realms that Sauron never touched. Lindon is west of the Blue Mountains and east of the Great Sea Belegaer. During the First Age, it was called Ossiriand, and the Laiquendi, along winch Beren and Luthien, lived here. Now, it is the only remnant of ancient Beleriand. Upon entering Lindon you get the achievement "The Last Fair Realm." The sub-biome Lindon Woodlands spawns around the Blue Mountains. High Elves and their structures spawn here. A nice start for good players is to go to the Blue Mountains and then to Lindon, as they both are fairly strong and diverse. Giant birch trees spawn in both woodlands and standard Lindon. Of the two High Elven structures that spawn here, the High Elven halls are generally more profitable. However, they are very rare, and it would do one better to search for High Elven smithies instead. Sub-biomes Lindon Woodlands. The '''Lindon Woodlands '''are the only sub-biome of Lindon. This sub-biome contains greater tree coverage and spawns mostly on the western flanks of the Blue Mountains. Lindon Woodlands sub-biomes also spawn randomly around the map. They contain Oak, Birch, and other trees. Giant birches spawn here as well. In some places, podzol makes up the terrain, and the trees here have a greater density. Variants *Flowers - A version of the biome with an abundance of flowers. *Forest - A more forested version of the biome. *Steppe - A very flat version of the biome. *Barren Steppe - A steppe, but with no trees. Structures generate here very commonly. *Hills - A hillier version of the biome. *Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. *Light Forest - A lightly forested version of the biome. *Dense Forest - A densely forested version of the biome. *Dead Forest - A version of the biome forested with dead trees. *Dense Birch Forest - A forest of densely clustered birch trees. *Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. Structures Thus far, only two structures have been added that spawn in Lindon: High Elven Hall- These halls contain food, Barrels of Miruvor, tables, beds for travelers, chests, High Elven crafting tables, and High Elf Lords, from which High Elves and High Elf Warriors can be hired. They can be very valuable for Good players, but have a considerable rarity. High Elven Smithy- Smithies containing multiple Elven Forges, two High Elven crafting tables, a regular crafting table, two anvils and two chests filled with loot. A High Elf Smith spawns here as well. Mobs No Orcs spawn in Lindon, as the High elves protect it. The Orcs of Mount Gundabad can, however, rarely invade it. * High Elves- Elves of the Last Fair Realm east of the Sea. They can be male or female. * High Elf Warriors- Warriors of the High Elves that protect the land and fight for the High Elves against the forces and will of Sauron. * High Elf Lords- NPCs from whom you can hire the High Elves of Lindon. Mining All the normal ores spawn here, but as with Lothlorien, quendite ore spawns here as well. From Quendite Crystals, Galvorn can be made, as can the Elven Portals, so this biome can be quite important for good-aligned players. Vegetation The grass here is a bright green due to the lack of Sauron's taint. Oak and Birch, among other trees, spawn here, and tall birch trees too are found here. The '''Lindon Woodlands variant contains even greater tree coverage than the rest of Lindon. ---- Category:Biomes Category:Elves Category:High Elves Category:Lindon Category:Good